The present invention relates to a shopping cart that can also function as a stroller, child seat carrier, or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to a combined shopping cart stroller. The combined shopping cart stroller can have a number of cargo carrying and passenger carrying configurations.
Shopping carts and strollers both enjoy widespread use in retail environments and elsewhere. On a typical shopping cart, a cargo carrying area is defined by a rigid frame in the forward portion of the cart. A usually collapsible rearwardly facing child seat is commonly provided in a rear portion of the frame. On existing shopping carts, the child seat is often sized to accommodate only small children within a certain very limited size range, and thus such existing shopping carts may not be well suited to carry larger children and/or infants. Moreover, existing shopping carts are not well suited for carrying certain types of cargo, such as, by way of example, large packages and products or clothing on hangers. Further, existing shopping carts tend to carry all of the cargo in a single area, with no means for separately transporting dissimilar goods or goods of different size and shape. On the other hand, existing child carriers, strollers, or infant seats are designed specifically for carrying children and usually have no capacity for safely receiving and transporting cargo.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that safely and effectively combines one or more of the functions of a shopping cart with one or more of the functions of a child carrier, stroller, or infant seat.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, a combined shopping cart stroller having cargo carrying and passenger carrying capabilities comprises a frame supported on wheels for rolling movement. The frame includes an at least primarily horizontal lower frame portion having a forward end and a rearward end, and a curved upper frame portion extending from a point at or near the forward end of the lower frame portion to a point spaced above the rearward end of the lower frame portion. It also includes a generally vertical support extending between the lower frame portion and the upper frame portion. The generally vertical support extends from a point generally intermediate the forward and rearward ends of the lower frame portion to a corresponding point of the upper frame portion generally above the lower frame portion. A seat is mounted to the frame to provide a seating area for a passenger generally forward of the vertical support, and a primary cargo area is defined in the space generally bounded by the lower frame portion and the upper frame portion rearwardly of the seating area.
In further accordance with a preferred aspect of the invention, the seat includes a pair of side panels, which seat side panels are disposed between the generally vertical supports and the upper frame portion forward of the generally vertical support in order to provide an enclosed seating area to protect a passenger seated therein. The primary cargo area may include a cargo bag supported by the curved upper frame portion rearwardly of the generally vertical support and rearwardly of the seating area. Preferably, a handle is disposed at a rearwardmost end of the curved upper frame portion which is generally vertically above a rearward end of the lower frame portion, and the primary cargo area includes a cargo bag supported on the curved upper frame portion between the generally vertical support and the handle.
The lower and the upper frame portions may each include a pair of rails in spaced relation, with the frame further including a pair of generally vertical supports between the respective rails of the lower and the upper frame portions. At least a pair of cross supports between the rails of the lower frame portion are provided to maintain spacing between the rails and to define a secondary cargo area. A floor area may be included at the forward end of the lower frame portion for providing a footrest for a passenger in the seating area and also providing an additional cargo carrying area.
The seat defines a tertiary cargo area, with the seat being foldable to expand the tertiary cargo area such that it extends to the floor. The spaced rails of the lower frame portion may also be tapered inwardly from the rearward end to the forward end. The cross supports are suitably spaced forwardly of the rearward ends of the lower frame portion to accommodate nesting.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a combined shopping cart stroller having cargo carrying and passenger carrying capabilities comprises a frame supported on wheels for rolling movement, a seat mounted to the frame, wherein the seat is shiftable between an unfolded position in which the seat is positioned to support the passenger and a folded position in which the folded seat defines at least a portion of a forward cargo area, a rearward cargo area defined by a rearward portion of the frame, and a lower cargo area defined by a lower portion of the frame.
In further accordance with this aspect of the invention, the rearward cargo area may include a flexible cargo bag. Preferably, the cargo bag may include a plurality of pockets. Further, a rearward portion of the frame may include a handle, and the handle may include at least a storage bin. The storage bin may comprise a cup holder alone or in combination with still another storage bin. Additionally, a portion of the handle may be adapted to support and maintain a garment hanger in a secure location on the handle.
The frame may be adapted to support an infant seat within the seat which is mounted to the frame, and may also include a cross bar spaced forwardly thereof to define a restraint bar. The cross bar may serve dual functions as a restraint bar by either restraining a passenger in the frame-mounted seat or, alternatively, maintaining an infant seat in a secure position within the frame-mounted seat. Ideally, the front and rear ends of the cart will be shaped and/or sized so that the shopping cart strollers can be stored in a nested arrangement.
The seat may include a slot or slots, or may otherwise be adapted so that the seat can support a placard. The placard can suitably contain informational material, such as, for example, advertising material. Preferably, the seat will include a seat belt, and the cross bar may include protective padding.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a combined shopping cart stroller comprises a frame supported on a plurality of wheels for rolling movement, with the frame defining a passenger area and a plurality of cargo areas. A seat is mounted to the passenger area of the frame, with the seat being shiftable between an unfolded position in which the seat is positioned to support a passenger and a folded position. The plurality of cargo areas include a first cargo area defined behind the seating area, a second cargo area defined below the seating area, and a third cargo area defined in part by the seat when the seat is in the folded position.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a combined shopping cart stroller comprises a frame supported on a plurality of wheels, a seat mounted to the frame which is shiftable between a passenger carrying position in which the seat is positioned to support a passenger and a non-passenger carrying position, a first cargo area defined generally adjacent a rearward portion of the frame, a second cargo area defined adjacent a lower portion of the frame, and a third cargo area defined by the seat which is expandable upon folding the seat to the non-passenger carrying position.
Other objects, features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.